


Meet Again Next Life

by TheCooliestGayGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Lance, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, its gonna get sad guys, just some pothead keith is all, keith likes weed, non-binary Pidge, not bad drug stuff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCooliestGayGirl/pseuds/TheCooliestGayGirl
Summary: I've never been a fan of introductions. I feel like you don't need a whole story to start a new one, so let's keep this short.His name was Lance. He liked the beach, the rain, and beautiful people; inside and out. He knew who and what he wanted to be since he was eight. Well, his dad had known these things since he was eight.He was studying for a bachelors degree in English and a Masters in accounting so he could run the store with his dad and support the family. It's nothing really exciting, but it's what he was gonna do. He was taking some extra art classes, so that was fun for him. At least he got a bit of fun.Oh, yeah. I should say something about myself. My name's Keith, and I like boys named Lance. One Lance, to be exact. My Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic on ao3. I have a wattpad account, but it's cringey and old. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to update regularly.

"Mama, I'll be fine. I'll come home on some weekends and on holidays. You act like I'm moving across the country." Lance laughed as he walked through the hallway, trying to find his room."I know, I know. It'll just be so different without you helping around the house. It'll be a pig's sti in a few hours!" Mrs. McClain laughed next to her son. She had a bit of an accent, one that must have been much stronger in her younger years.  
"Aha! Here it is!" Lance let out a sigh and pushed the door fully open. It had been cracked slightly. His roommate must have already opened it. When he walked in, there was a guy sitting on one of the loft beds. His hair was pulled up in a small, messy bun. His hair was a bit long, and his hair looked like it could use a wash.  
There was also another man in the room. His hair was short except for a strand that rested on his forehead. He was a buff guy, and he had a prosthetic arm.  
"Howdy. I took this side. Hope that’s okay." The greasy haired boy sat up, extending his hand for Lance. He was holding boxes, so he just shoved his elbow in his hand. This made the boy chuckle slightly.  
"Keith."  
"Lance. Nice to meet you." Lance put his box down on the desk that was already positioned underneath the loft. 'High class' he thought to himself, admiring the expensive looking desk.  
"Oh, um, I'm Shiro. By the way." The large man spoke, giving Lance a grin. 'cute'.  
Lance took the boxes from his mother and turned to Shiro.  
"Nice to meet you handsome." Lance winked, earning a light smack on the shoulder from his mother.  
Shiro chuckled, a light 'thank you' escaping his lips.  
Keith stared at the tall boy in front of him, admiring how beautiful his tan skin looked and how blue his eyes were. He was pretty, that was for sure. But not his type really. And dating your roommate isn't the best idea. Especially if they just tried flirting with your brother.  
"Well Keith, I gotta get going. Allura said that Coran was having trouble with his car." Shiro said, turning back to his brother. Lance and who Keith assumed was his mother talked idly next to them, apparently also saying their goodbyes.  
"Yeah that's fine Shiro." Keith smiled up at him, and was pulled into a quick hug.  
"Text me!"  
"I will!"  
And with that, Shiro was gone. And, it seemed, so was Lance's mother.  
As Lance was unpacking, Keith decided to make some small talk.  
"So... what major are you?" he asked.  
"Oh, um English and Accounting. You?"  
"That's boring. I'm an art major." Lance's eyes lit up.  
"Really? I'm taking a few art courses."  
"Then why aren't you majoring in it?" Lance froze. 'oh shit', Keith thought, 'maybe that’s too personal'.  
"My dad wants me to own his shop, and he said I should be prepared. Maybe I'll go back to college and get an art degree later. Who knows?"  
'Your dad, probably.' Keith wanted to say, but he didn't. What good is a roommate if you hate each other?  
"Cool. So, uh, I heard there's a cafeteria somewhere. When you’re done unpacking, wanna go check it out?"  
“Yeah, sure. Do you mind if I invite my friends? They’re cool, but they’re a couple. This way, I won’t have to be a third wheel.” Lance sat on his desk, smiling at Keith and admiring his face. He was cute, Lance knew that for sure.  
Keith groaned. “Are they one of those couples that like, made out in the hallways in high school?”  
“No! I think I’ve only ever seen them hold hands or eye contact for way too long.”  
“Oh god, I think that’s worse.”  
“Shut up, they’re great!” Lance crossed his arms and tried to look angry, but he just couldn’t. A smile crept onto his lips.  
“So, Mister… whatever you last name is. Are you going to text them, or are you trying to communicate through telepathy?” Man, this Keith guy was gonna get on his nerves.  
“Don’t dolphins do that? Or is that moths? No wait, it’s bats. Or is it mothman? One of those-”  
“Shut up.” Keith intergected. “First of all, telepathy is when you communicate with your mind, not sound waves. Second of all, dolphins and bats use sound waves to do stuff. And third of all, mothman is a dangerous human hybrid who lives in the forests of America.”  
Lance sent a text and looked up at Keith. “Oh my god, do you believe in mothman? You and Pidge will definitely get along.” His phone beeped and he looked down at it.  
“Of course I believe in mothman. That’s like saying you don’t believe in gravity.”  
Lance couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, so he just shrugged. “They’re gonna meet us down there. Wanna head out?”  
“You can not be done unpacking already.” Keith scoffed, pulling on his shoes.  
Lance shrugged again. “I’m not. I just wanna go eat.” And so they left the room, closing the door behind them.  
-  
“Hunk, my man! What’s up?” Lance yelled towards a large, friendly looking guy.  
“Nada. Just finished up putting the room how we wanted. Pidge got accused of being a girl by three different supervisors and had to explain to all three of them that they weren’t a girl in disguise.” Hunk laughed, looking down at Pidge as the jogged to catch up.  
“It was awful. They wouldn’t believe me. They were like ‘Nonbinary? What the heck is that?’ and ‘so you are a girl?’ It was just so stupid.”  
The three boys joked around with each other until they reached the cafeteria, Keith trailing behind them like a wobbly third wheel. Until Pidge mentioned mothman. “Oh shit! Keith thinks mothman is a thing, too!” Lance almost screamed this.  
He swirled around, almost fell, steadied himself, and then pulled Keith forward to join their hall-blocking line. “Oh, so this is your pretty roommate.” Lance flushed, glaring as menacingly as he could at Pidge. “Anyway, it’s Keith, right?” He nodded. “It’s nice to meet another conspiracy theorist.” Pidge extended their hand as they walked, and Keith awkwardly shook it.  
\--  
The cafeteria was mostly empty. It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, but they didn’t really care. They sat near the back, sat down their stuff, and went up to get food. It was a deep fried burrito.  
“Apparently this is the shit. I’ve been talking to older engineering majors and they were all talking about how good the cafeteria food is. Apparently, it’s almost always deep fried.” After a while, Keith realized that most of the talking was done by either Lance or Pidge. It was pretty comfortable, actually. To not have to talk. To just be able to listen.  
“So, Keith. What do you major?” Pidge asked, looking over at him. He had a mouth full of food, and tried to talk while swallowing. He looked like a snake trying to fit a large rat down its throat.  
“Oh my god, Keith. Chew it. You’re going to choke and die.” Lance laughed, but Keith had already miraculously gotten the large bite down.  
“I wish I had.” Keith joked.  
“Me too, man. Me too. So… your major?” Pidge joked along.  
“Oh, the arts. Mostly painting and stuff.”  
“Oh, Lance is into that kinda stuff, too.” Hunk smiled. Man, this dude was just a ray of sunshine.  
“I’m more of a pastel guy.” Lance said, leaning back in his chair.  
“Ew, I hate how they feel.”  
“All you painters are the same. So mainstream. Ohhh it feels weird blah blah blah.” Lance made weird talking hand gestures.  
“Pssh, as if. You weirdo pastel people are the ones who are like that.”  
“Oh my god you sound like an old married couple.”  
“If I were married to him, I would’ve died before we got old.” Keith said, making Hunk gasp.  
“Oooh fucking roasted Lance.” Pidge jumped out of their seat, walking over to Lance and talking about how he was ‘so roasted that he could be at the center of the table at thanksgiving dinner’. Lance was just blushing.  
“Fuck you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, but there should be another chapter up tomorrow. I'm just trying to get to the actual plot. kudos and comments are appreciated!!! Thanks!


End file.
